Warm Bodies: Darrick Ver
by KawaiiHawaiiCoCoNuT
Summary: Warm Bodies AU! Daryl narrates his life as a corpse as he meets a man named Rick Grimes, both transitioning from mere acquaintances to something more throughout their time together, bringing the dead-hearted man to life, giving hope to others like Daryl much to the 'bonies' dismay. Will they survive or die? Darrick. Daryl/Rick hints at Shane/Rick. Merle/Michonne.


So guessing by the title you will be able to tell that I have got done watching Warm Bodies and I just loved it especially R's narrative but throughout the movie I _could not _help but think _'Hey, this would make a great Darrick fic' _thus this was born! In case no one knew what Darrick is well it's Daryl x Rick :) This just had to be done and this is my first story so yay + be kind to me :D Also sorry for using some of the lines but I couldn't help it, they were my favorite lines in the movie - love ya'll

I do not own Warm Bodies or The Walking Dead

**Chapter I: Lost (Daryl's P.O.V)**

_I'm dead, a walking _**_corpse, _**_there's really not much else I could tell you about me other than the fact that I __**think **__my name __**was **__Daryl, Daryl something, something that ended with a __**D. **__Sometimes I wonder what I used to be, although judging by my clothing I wasn't much, maybe a mechanic? I guess it doesn't matter what I __**was **__because it seems like I'll never be what I __**used **__to be. Now I spend my days shuffling around this airport along with the rest of these __**dead corpses,**__ I shouldn't be too hard on them, we're all in the same boat after all._

_Jesus these guys look awful. Me included._

_All I can do now is think about what the cause of all this was but like I said before, it doesn't really matter, is this __**even **__considered 'thinking'? What is this? Can I even think? But all that aside I continue shuffling, all of us had made this place our home, for what reason, I honestly don't know, maybe this is where we were when we became dead? Stumbling down into the darker part of the airport I see one of those '__**bonies', **__the name suits them, they leave us alone, they'll attack anything with a pulse, well, so do I, but at least I feel bad about it afterwards.I guess that's what we become, that's what I'll become. Walking further along I see another corpse sitting against the wall pulling at it's skin, I cringe and continue walking._

_Sometimes I get lost in my __**not-thoughts **__and wind up being lost in some unknown part of this airport, literally, I'm literally lost, I've never been in this part of the airport-._

Shuffling up the stairs Daryl had deemed to have as his home he pulled the door open and walked inside, his dead eyes scanning over various knick-knacks he'd collected over the months, or years, he'd lost track. It seemed his _brother _wasn't here, exiting the plane he began making his way towards the airport's bar, it seemed the most likely place for the other to be.

_This is my brother, or at least I think he was, there's just some sort of connection we feel with each other and by brother I mean we occasionally grunt and stare at each other for long periods of times, having almost conversations, sometimes we even form words such as:_

"H-hungry-," I grunt,

"C-c-city."

_We get up and begin making our way out of the airport, his name was Merle, or at least that's what he said, we just figured 'Hey, Merle and Daryl kinda seem alike why don't we be brothers?' Although that may have just been our dead-ish brains' way of thinking that came up with that, at least it's nice to know I have a __**not-brother**__ at my side. Others had joined us, I don't know what it is about us traveling in packs, but it seems so much easier when people are trying to shoot you in the head, I have nothing against them for doing so, it puts those who get killed out of their misery and those who put them down had a right, we were after all trying to eat their flesh from their bones._

_God we move slow, this may take a while._

**X**  


Miles away stood a large metallic wall separating the uninfected from those who were infected, on this side of the wall humans walked about each having their orders and moving to carry them out, on this side a group of people were standing before the large doors that led out to the other half of the city, above these doors was a giant screen, a screen that Grimes used to give them all a pep talk before they went out, out into the unprotected city to gather supplies, medical supplies in short.

"God speed and God bless America."

The screen shut off leaving them staring at nothing before the doors creaked open revealing the world outside the gates, this made Rick feel like he was in some sort of sick game show, for God, maybe. Taking the lead with Shane following by his side, the rest of the group following after their example. Weaving throughout the buildings and streets, the group comes upon their destination, scanning the area, Rick tossed a look back over his shoulder at Shane who nodded and took his spot at Rick's side, the others following tentatively, guns aimed and alert.

"Alright, we all know what we have to do," Rick stated, he and Shane taking the lead.

In a way both Shane and Rick were a _sort-of-couple_ much to the others' chagrin, Shane was starting to become a little unhinged.

"Hey Leon," Shane snapped passing the young man, "You gonna help us out or what?"

"No dice man, almost to level 5,"

Snorting, Shane walked up beside Rick,

"Did you hear that?" Lori questioned,

"I did," Rick answered grabbing his shotgun,

"We should bail," Shane stated,

"We can't just leave," Rick clipped, "We have our orders, I'm not leaving until we get what we need,"

"Oh here guys," Lori snorted, tossing the two a box, "Prozac,"

A distant sound of something falling captured everyone's attention once again,

"I told you I heard something," she grumbled, staring the two men down,

"Rick, let's bail," Shane snarled cocking his gun,

Slowly, Rick began making his way towards the door, Shane calling out to him only for the blue eyes man to ignore him, casting a glance over his shoulder he saw Shane's face turn desperate as he shouted Rick's name, the door swung open with a bang capturing his attention, a whole group of those, corpses, were bursting through the door. One in a black sleeveless vest charged him, Rick slamming the butt of his gun into the corpse's face causing it to fall before he quickly backed up shooting off his rounds before taking cover near Shane who was standing upon one of the steel counters, idly he wondered _'why is that man up there?' _Irrelevant? Maybe, but it's always those split second things while in a fight for your life that always captures your attention even if it has nothing to do with survival.

Kneeling behind one of the counters, Rick stepped out shooting at the intruders, Shane shouting something, but nothing really mattered at that moment besides survival.

**X**

_It was a mess, bottles shattering, guns firing, and during all this I was worried that Merle would get his undead ass killed, but while all this was happening I was still on the floor after someone had practically punched me, I'll admit that was a lucky swing, although I did charge head first, maybe that wasn't the best approach either. Further down the aisle I saw a man unloading his shots at my fellow corpses, something about the man drew me to him, his fierce kind eyes, he was the type of someone I wanted to stand by._

_Getting to my feet I began making my way towards the man, nothing going through my deadened brain except the fact that I needed to get to him, or that was, until something rippled through my chest, growling I set my sight on a man standing upon a counter, why the hell was he up there? We spent about a second looking at each other, the man was about to insult me but I sure as hell wasn't having that, charging forward I grabbed his legs hearing his body slam against the counter before I dragged him to the ground, grabbing on to his arm I spotted a watch before biting into the man, I could hear his screams, it wasn't all that savory, in fact, I was downright sick to my stomach, I just wished he'd shut the hell up. Grabbing his head I began slamming it into the floor, I'm not proud, but this instinct to kill this hunger was stronger than my will._

_My want for just a feel of what it was like before I became this, greedily, I grab pieces of the man's brain and stuff it like a slob into my hungry mouth, the man's memories flashing through mine. Thing was, it had that man in it, Rick, Rick Grimes-_

"Shane!"

_The man's voice cut through the feeding chaos, looking up I see the man desperately looking around easily felling one of my own kind before shooting another through the head, quickly hiding the man's brains inside my pocket and wiping the blood from my mouth, getting to my feet once again, I began shuffling towards the man who leveled me down with a glare, quickly ducking, he grabbed something from his boot before throwing it at me nailing me in the chest, a knife, pulling it sluggishly from my chest I toss it to the side and continue making my way towards the man who's now backing away looking for another makeshift weapon,_

"R-Rick," Daryl gargles,

_The man sinks to the floor as I kneel before him, muttering the man's name once again I look over my shoulder, I can hear the others sniffing at the air, they most likely could smell this man before me, taking the blood from my chest I wipe it on the side of Rick's face much to his obvious disgust,_

"S-safe,"

_Rick merely looks at me with distrust, and I don't blame him, grabbing the man by the hand I stand up, he's reluctant but he follows me along with my group, seems no one noticed him as a human, they merely figured he was a new part of our group._

**X**

Voila! My newest story, well my first story, but eh, what can ya do, anyway what do you think? Plz read & review, a lil R&R is a lot of loves


End file.
